


Mugged

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kickass. Those muggers never stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugged

“Give us your wallets and maybe we’ll leave you alone after that.”

 

Cindy looked skeptically over to Max, seeking confirmation of her assessment of their supposed muggers. Max made a face back. She sized up the two young men, clad in balaclavas and waving knives, and said scornfully. “Hell no.”

 

“You’re gonna regret that-”

 

Twenty seconds later one of the men was pinned against the wall, his own knife pressing against his throat, the other unconscious on the ground.

 

“Tell you what,” Max started, “You give us your money, and promise not to mug anybody for the rest of the day, and we don’t haul your stupid asses to the police.”

 

“Sure, sure!” The man replied, voice high and choked.

 

Max counted the bills as they walked away. “Works every time…”

 

 


End file.
